1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding accessories, and more particularly, to cover bedding set assemblies for beds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,321,980 B2 issued to Maloney on Dec. 4, 2012 for Flexible System for Surrounding a Perimeter and Covering a Top Surface of a Mattress. However, it differs from the present invention because Maloney teaches a flexible system for surrounding a perimeter and covering a top surface of a mattress. The flexible system supports one or more appendage(s) of a character. The flexible system includes a textile or fabric frame for covering portions of a head side, a foot side and intermediate sides of the mattress. The textile or fabric frame forms an opening around a portion of a top surface of the mattress, where the opening has an inner peripheral edge. The flexible system further includes a cover sheet positioned over the top surface, and having an outer peripheral edge that is removably attached to the inner peripheral edge of the opening of the frame. The appendage(s) of the character are supported on the textile or fabric frame at one or more of the head side, the foot side and the intermediate sides of the mattress.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,442 B2 issued to Maloney, et al. on Jun. 29, 2010 for System and Method for Enhancing the Safety of a Sleeping Arrangement for a Child on a Bed. However, it differs from the present invention because Maloney, et al. teaches a system for enhancing the safety of a sleeping arrangement for a child on a bed. The bed includes a mattress and a box spring. The system includes a frame to enclose a perimeter of the mattress and the box spring. The frame includes a plurality of sections, which are removably attached at respective junctures with hook and loop fasteners. An outer surface of the frame is formed from a plush material. The plurality of sections includes a pair of side sections, which extend along a respective pair of opposing side surfaces of the mattress and the box spring. The pair of side sections includes a respective vertical bumper configured to extend from a top portion of the side sections by a predetermined height, to prevent the child on the bed from passing outside the side surfaces of the mattress and falling from the mattress.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,555 B2 issued to Danaher on Jul. 1, 2008 for Bed-Tent. However, it differs from the present invention because Danaher teaches a bed-tent that provides an enclosure over a mattress. The tents form a canopy having panels each with a resilient, strip frame member and a sheet of flexible fabric. Retainers secure the canopy on the mattress. In some forms, a frame member disposed externally of the canopy helps to hold the panels and canopy upright. In other forms, the frame members are configured so that no additional support is needed to hold the panels and/or bed tent upright on a bed. The frame members may be readily adapted for use in curved or rectilinear panels to permit a wide range of bed tent designs and features. The frame members preferably can be twisted or wound into flat coils of reduced diameter or other form so that the entire canopy can be conveniently stored in a small package.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,584 B2 issued to Danaher on Feb. 13, 2007 for Bed-Tent. However, it differs from the present invention because Danaher teaches a bed-tent that provides an enclosure over a mattress. The tent forms a canopy having spaced-apart panels and a flexible cover extending between the panels. Each panel includes a hoop of flexible, resilient, strip material and a sheet of flexible fabric in the space within the hoop. Retainers secure the canopy on the mattress. A supporting frame holds the panels erect. The frame has stanchions disposed externally of the canopy and releasably connected to the panels. A frame member externally of the canopy above the cover holds the stanchions upright. The hoops can be twisted or wound into flat coils of reduced diameter so that the entire canopy can be conveniently stored in a small package. The legs and the frame member are made of segments that are normally held together by elastic cords. The segments can be pulled apart and separated for storage in a convenient package
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,844 B2 issued to Danaher on Oct. 11, 2005, for Bed-Tent. However, it differs from the present invention because Danaher teaches a bed-tent that provides an enclosure over a mattress. The tent forms a canopy having spaced-apart panels and a flexible cover extending between the panels. Each panel includes a hoop of flexible, resilient, strip material and a sheet of flexible fabric in the space within the hoop. Retainers secure the canopy on the mattress. A supporting frame holds the panels erect. The frame has stanchions disposed externally of the canopy and releasably connected to the panels. A frame member externally of the canopy above the cover holds the stanchions upright. The hoops can be twisted or wound into flat coils of reduced diameter so that the entire canopy can be conveniently stored in a small package. The legs and the frame member are made of segments that are normally held together by elastic cords. The segments can be pulled apart and separated for storage in a convenient package
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,214 B2 issued to Peftoulidis on Jun. 17, 2003 for Sport Beds. However, it differs from the present invention because Peftoulidis teaches a sport bed comprising various sport-shaped bed designs consisting of a frame, mattress, motion sensors, rechargeable battery cell and dimmer night-light. The designs have shapes such as a football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and other sport shapes. The bed also comprises storage drawers located in various positions according to the design. Each bed contains battery-operated motion sensors, which trigger a night dimmer light. When the sensor indicates a child has laid down in the bed, the dimmer responds to the signal and the light goes on. Within a short period of time, the light slowly dims until it is fully out. If the child should sit up, the sensor will react and the light will go on. The mattress fits down inside a recess in the frame and the headboard.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,144 B1 issued to Ragatz on Apr. 16, 2002 for Car Tent. However, it differs from the present invention because Ragatz teaches a tent having the overall appearance and shape of a NASCAR vehicle, having fabric suspended between two sections of flexible pipe manufactured from PVC or fiberglass. The flexible tube sections cross forming two gentle smooth curves which when viewed from above form a flattened X. The bottom panel of the tent is a rectangle which has two parallel long sides and two parallel short sides and which may be staked to the ground. Two sides extend upwardly from the two long sides of the rectangle, and have the appearance of the sides of an automobile. The front bumper, the hood, the front windshield, the car top, the back window, rear spoiler and the rear bumper are formed by a panel which is joined to the tent bottom and the tent sides having printed indicia thereon representative of the various automotive parts. The driver's side of the car has a door formed by a zipper. A screen flap within the door forms an inner screen door. Additional ventilation is provided by screen panels, which underlie flaps forming the front and rear windshields.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,837 B1 issued to Wang on Dec. 26, 1989 for Toy Bed Transformers. However, it differs from the present invention because Wang teaches a toy bed transformer including a mattress and various inflatable toy accessories having shapes, such as, an airplane nose, an airplane wing, a cockpit, a rocket, a missile, a tire, a propeller, and a jet engine. The mattress and the inflatable toy accessories have attaching bands thereon and can be attached together by the attaching bands to form different objects mimicking for example, a car, an aircraft, and a tank, according to a child's own imaginative ideas.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,598 B1 issued to Griesenbeck on Aug. 1, 1989 for Bed Tent. However, it differs from the present invention because Griesenbeck teaches a bed tent with a base portion snugly fitted around a mattress and a canopy portion connected to the base portion along its lower periphery is supported in an upright position over the mattress to provide an enclosure having a bottom surface area substantially coextensive with the surface area of the mattress and an opening for ingress and egress.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,600 B1 issued to Baum on Jan. 31, 1989 for Decorative Crib Bumper. However, it differs from the present invention because Baum teaches a fancifully-shaped crib bumper having stuffed legs serving in the traditional role of a crib bumper, as well as stuffed arms that provide added protection higher up on the side of a crib. The tubular arms and legs of the novel crib bumper are stuffed by using rolled fiberfill batting, which is placed in an insertion device that may be either preformed in a tubular shape or may comprise a flexible sheet material that is rolled around the rolled fiberfill batting. The use of the insertion device permits the rolled fiberfill batting to be inserted into a crib bumper leg or arm in a simple, easy manner, and is then removed, leaving the fiberfill batting in place. The fiberfill batting is then securely attached to the outer casing of the crib bumper by stitching.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,096 B1 issued to Hazinski et al. on Jul. 8, 1997 for Non-Symmetrical Loop Pop Up Tent Structure and Method. However, it differs from the present invention because Hazinski et al. teaches a pop-up tent is configured to have high substantially vertical walls with a floor area only slightly larger than the walled-in area, by the unique usage of non-symmetrical loops. Thus, a pop-up tent is provided, which can be used for both living and sleeping purposes. A method of folding the tent into a flat circular shape for ease of storage and transportation is disclosed and claimed.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,150 B1 issued to Shapiro, et al. on Jan. 3, 1967 for Decorative Bed Cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Shapiro, et al. teaches a decorative bed cover which, in combination with a bed, consists of bed-bed covering combination to realistically resemble an automobile.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,063 B1 issued to Shapiro on Jul. 12, 1965 for Bedspread. However, it differs from the present invention because Shapiro teaches a bedspread, which, when placed upon a bed, causes the bed to resemble a three dimensional object of another type.
Applicant believes that another references correspond to U.S. Pat. Nos. D560743 S issue to Bernart on Jan. 29, 2008 for Baseball themed Tent; D469496 S issued to Schur on Jan. 28, 2003 for Combined Children's Play Tent with Attached Bed Sheet Therefor; D430638 S issued to Allen on Sep. 5, 2000 for Tent With Race Car Motif; D401802 S issued to Roth on Dec. 1, 1998 for Pillowcase. All of them showing designs for tents different from that of Applicant.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to GB Patent No. 2208794 A issued to Wang on Apr. 19, 1989 for Toy Bed Transformer. However, it differs from the present invention because Wang teaches a toy bed transformer comprises a mattress and a number of inflatable toy accessories of shapes such as an aeroplane nose, an aeroplane wing, a cockpit, a rocket, a missile, a tyre, a propeller and a jet engine. The mattress and toy accessories have attachment means enabling them to be attached to one another. The mattress serves as a main body to which the toy accessories can be attached to turn the mattress into, for example, a car, an aircraft and a tank.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.